The Double Date
by Jenza Quinn
Summary: Duo and Heero go on a double date with Haruka and Michiru, gay couples, chapter 5 is up, more spassy fun when the rest of the gang appears
1. Duo and Heero

Author's note and disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon don't belong to me ****

Author's note and disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon don't belong to me. There are gay couplings in here of Duo and Heero, and Haruka and Michiru. There isn't anything very explicit, they might kiss and stuff, but that's it. This will be a multi-parter and it's my first GW and SM fic. If the characters are considerably OOC, please tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it. Well, enjoy the show!

" Duo, why are we doing this again?" Heero asked as the ever-cheerful Duo dragged him towards the restaurant.

"Because Jen-kun wants us to," Duo chirped. "Come on Heero! It'll be fun. And it's not every day that you get a free meal. Plus, we don't get a lot of us time."

"Us time does not include two other people."'

"You need to socialize more anyway. And I'm sure this Michiru and Haruka will be nice girls. Jen said they were soldiers, too. If worst comes to worst, we can swap old war stories."

Heero stopped in his tracks and stared at Duo.

"What?" Duo nervously asked. "If it's the whole 'I'm not going, omae o korosu' thing, it ain't going to work. You should know by now that I'm immune to that stuff. And anyway, we promised Jen that we would go and be good little boys."

"What did she promise you?"

"Huh?"

Questioning, Heero just raised an eyebrow.

"What? You think the God of Death would not do something nice for his friend, but would have to be bribed in order to do something as simple as go on a double date?"

The Heero-Yuy-glare answered him.

"She promised she'd give me all her Spiderman comic books and a year's supply of pixie stix."

"And?"

"And she said she'd paint Deathscythe Hell fluorescent pink if I didn't go."

"Thought so."

"What about you, all high and mighty perfect soldier?"

"She'll get Relena off my back for a month and gave me some earplugs for when you're on a damned sugar rush."

"That's it?"

Heero blushed slightly and continued to walk.

"Oh ho! Now I have to know what else was in the deal! Please, Heero! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssse!"

"You know that party we had last week?"

"The kegger?"

"Remember the game of truth or dare?"

"No, not really. The whole evening is kinda fuzzy."

"She threatened that if I did not attend this date, she would post some pictures from that evening on the Internet."

"Man, I really wish I remembered what happened now. What are the pictures of?"

"That is classified information."

"Fine! Be that way."

Duo scowled as he stomped off ahead of Heero. Heero caught the boy by his long, swinging braid and pulled him back to his side.

"Ow! Do you even know how much that hurts?"

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you tonight," Heero cooed, draping his arm over Duo's shoulders.

They reached the restaurant where their date would take place. Standing outside the place was a couple dressed in school uniforms. The blond man's arm was draped over the blue-haired girl's shoulders. Spotting and recognizing them from Jen's description, Duo and Heero walked over to join them. Two feet away from the couple, Duo leaned close to Heero's ear and whispered, "I thought she said they were a lesbian couple."


	2. Haruka and Michiru

"Why are we here, again ****

Warning (in case you didn't read the last one): There are gay couple's in this. Yes, woman and woman, man and man. If you can't handle it, then don't read. If you can, enjoy the show! Oh, and there is some American dub bashing. I couldn't help myself.

"Why are we here, again?" Haruka calmly asked, leaning against the restaurant's wall.

"We're here because Jen asked us to come. It would be rude to just ignore a friend's wish," Michiru replied softly.

"Ok. But why are we _really_ here?" Haruka countered with a smirk.

"She took my violin and all my swimsuits. She refuses to give them back until after the date," Michiru sighed, her lower lip quivering a bit.

Haruka gently grasped Michiru's chin in her hand and turned Michiru's face towards hers. An evil gleam glimmered in her light blue eyes as she gazed into Michiru's dark blue pools.

"You know, we really don't need swimsuits to go swimming…"

Haruka pulled Michiru into a soft embrace. She lifted her chin up slightly, until their lips met in a tender kiss. Michiru's lips tasted a tad lemony. Haruka groaned slightly as Michiru pushed her away and broke the kiss. A faint smile graced Michiru's pink lips as she looked down at the ground shyly.

"You hentai. Is that all you ever think about?" Michiru teased.

Haruka quirked her eyebrow and smirked.

"So, I told you my bargaining chip. What did she threaten you with?"

"She took my motorcycle. We're lucky that we needed the car to get here, otherwise she would have taken that, too."

"That's it?"

"Then there's the other thing…"

"The cousin thing?"

"Yup, the cousin thing. She'll tell all of Japan that we're cousins. Damn Americans."

"At least we didn't get hit that hard. Remember poor Zoicite?"

"Yeah, that poor man. Did he ever get counseling for that?"

"I don't know. Are they the people we are supposed to meet?"

Haruka looked into the crowd and saw two people approaching them. The dark-haired, scowling boy had his arm around the braided woman beside him. As they got closer, Haruka leaned over to Michiru and whispered in her ear, "I thought she said they were a gay couple."


	3. The meeting

The couples stood across from each other, taking the sight of each other in ****

The couples stood across from each other, taking the sight of each other in. Haruka and Michiru stared at the scowling boy in his green tank top and jeans and the braided woman with violet eyes dressed all in black. Heero and Duo warily watched the sandy haired man and blue haired woman in the maroon school uniforms. Finally, Duo, being Duo, couldn't take the silence anymore and decided it was his job as the good old bouncing ball of energy to break the ice.

"Hiya! You guys must be Haruka and Michiru. Well, I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and I may hide, but I never tell a lie. This is my accomplice Heero. He doesn't talk very much, except for the occasional 'hn'."

"Hn," Heero replied while nodding his head in greetings.

Haruka and Michiru just continued to stare at the couple.

"What? Is my fly open? Or my braid on fire? Did I grow a third head?" Duo rambled.

"You're a guy!" Haruka exclaimed.

Duo eyes bugged out and he stared slack jawed at Haruka.

"You're a gal!?!" Duo said with the same about of disbelief. "And here I thought Jen had tricked us." 

"Now that we have our genders all straight, I'm Haruka and this is Michiru. Now, let's head in to eat."

"Great idea. I'm starving! I haven't eaten in two hours and at that time I only had two double cheeseburgers, some mozzarella sticks, and a…ow, Heero!"

"So that is what the braid is for," Michiru giggled.

"Bet it would make a great gag, too," Haruka slyly commented.

Duo turned a pretty shade of pink and Heero blushed slightly while trying to hide a smirk.

"Seems they already figured that out," Haruka added, eyeing Michiru's hair.

"My hair isn't going to get any longer, love. It's hard enough to swim laps with it this long. You will have more luck growing your hair long."

"And loose all the fun of confused girls hitting on me, not a chance."

Duo threw a startled glance over to Heero as they entered the restaurant and settled into a booth. Heero slid into the left-hand bench first, while Haruka slid into the right hand side. Duo then sat next to Heero. Michiru occupied the seat next to Haruka. As the poured over their menus, Duo kept glancing up at Michiru.

"Ok, this is going to bug me the whole meal if I don't ask it," Duo blurted.

"Yes?" Michiru questioned.

"Is that your real hair color? Or is it dyed? How does it get that odd blue-green color?"

Haruka chuckled at the question, while Michiru blushed slightly.

"I'll tell you the answer to the question, after you answer mine."

"Shoot."

"Is that your real eye color? Or are those contact lenses?"

"Ok, ok. You win. My eye color is real and by that statement, I can assume that your hair color is real too."

Michiru nodded with a smile.

"Sooooo, what do you guys like to do? Any hobbies? Talents? Secret identities? Plots to take over the world?"

"Let me guess, you really like to talk," Haruka interrupted.

"Hn," Heero affirmed from behind his menu.

"As Heero said in his language, yes I talk all the time. So, unless you want to spend the whole meal listening to the wonderful sound of my voice, I advise you make with the chitchat."

"Well, I like to swim and I play the violin," Michiru supplied when Duo stopped to take a breath.

"Really? My buddy Quat plays the violin! You two should meet. Maybe you could play a duet or something. Maybe a trio, if Trowa decides to join in on the flute."

"Trowa?"

"Quat's boyfriend. He doesn't talk much either, but once you get him on a roll, watch out! Once he gets going, there's no telling how long he'll yak."


	4. The Date part 1

Haruka leaned back in her seat and sighed ****

Haruka leaned back in her seat and sighed. Chitchat could be so boring sometimes and this kid wasn't going to shut up. Maybe the waitress would come soon and take their orders. The boy couldn't possibly talk as much when his mouth is full of food. She stared over the table to Heero. He had the same scowl on, glaring straight at her. _So, it's a staring contest he wants_, Haruka mused. She leaned forward against the table. Heero mimicked the move. Let the competition begin.

All was going well, until after ten minutes the waitress hadn't taken their orders and neither Haruka nor Heero had managed to blink an eye. _Who knew the kid had so much self-control?_ Haruka thought. This was getting dull fast. Ok, it was down right boring. A smirk tugged at the corner of Haruka's mouth. Time to add some fun into this stare-down. She slowly stretched her leg under the table until her foot gently bumped into Heero's boot. Skillfully, she moved her foot up his leg, stroking the inside of his jean-clad calf. She restrained an evil grin as Heero's Prussian blue eyes went wide with shock. Haruka's foot continued up to his knee, but Heero would not back down from the contest. _Boy, is he ever stubborn_, Haruka mused, _but I still have a card up my sleeve_. Raising an eyebrow in challenge, Haruka slid her foot up Heero's thigh. Quick as lightning, Heero stood up and pointed a gun in-between Haruka's eyes.

"Omae o korosu," he stated in a monotone.

"Where did he hide that gun?" Michiru asked, surprised.

"Unsolved mystery," Duo replied with a shrug. "Don't worry. He does this all the time. He never shots someone he knows at this close a range. Just take my word for it."

Heero and Haruka maintained eye contact through out the whole endeavor. 

"Nice gun," Haruka commented. Then she swiftly drew a jeweled sword and aimed its tip between Heero's eyes. "But my sword is better."

"How…" Duo started.

"Just don't ask," Michiru interrupted. "Now, children, what did you mother tell you about toys at the dinner table?"

"Come on, Heero. We promised Jen we'd be good little boys. That means no explosives, guns, grenades, beam weapons, or Gundams."

Heero and Haruka turned to their respective loves at the same time. Simultaneously they shoulders sank in defeat when they realized that neither officially won the staring contest.

"'Omae o korosu," Heero growled, pointing the gun at Duo.

"I love you, too. Now, give me the gun."

Heero glared at Duo and then dumped the gun into Duo's outstretched hand. Heero growled and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You always ruin all my fun," Heero muttered under his breath. 

Michiru and Haruka stared at the sulking boy.

"He said a whole sentence. And it wasn't a threat," Michiru gasped.

"It's all thanks to the Duo Emotional and Vocal Therapy program. A year ago, you wouldn't have been able to get an 'Omae o korosu' out of him. He would have just shot you. Well, unless you were a blonde haired girl who stalked him and yell 'Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerro' whenever she saw him, but that's another story entirely. Now, why do you carry a sword around with you?"

"It's my form of mace. It's more affective, too," Haruka replied slyly, putting the sword back to wherever she had gotten it.

"Uh-huh, OK then."

"And by the way, what's a Gundam?"

"Oh, hehehe, well you see, they are these cute little models that we have made out of this special metal that snaps together so you don't need glue."

"And how are models harmful?"

"You haven't seen the battles we fight with these things," Duo cryptically murmured with a gleam in his eyes. "Now where is that waitress? I'm starving!"

"She was supposed to come back for our orders thirty minutes ago," Michiru explained.

"How about I go find her and teach her a lesson for making us…"

"Haaaruuuuuuuuuuuuuukaaaaaaa! Miiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiruuuuuuuuuu!"

Haruka and Michiru winced and Heero sat up start at the sound of the wailing voice.

"Relena?" Heero whimpered, trying to get his gun back from Duo.

"No, it's just a friend of ours," Michiru said softly.

Suddenly, a girl with long blonde pigtails bounded up to their table with enough energy to make Duo look like a coach potato.

"Hi! I didn't know that you guys would be here! Mamo-chan is taking me out for dinner in celebration of our thirteen week anniversary."

The girl got all starry eyed, but snapped out of it when she noticed the two other people seated in the booth.

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry about being so rude. I'm Usagi. Are you friends of Haruka and Michiru?"

"We have a mutual 'friend', if you can call her that," Haruka grumbled.

"Haruka, be nice," Michiru chided. "Usagi, may I introduce you to Duo Maxwell and Heero."

Duo and Heero nodded as they were introduced. Heero had an odd look on his face. Duo leaned in and started whispering to the otherwise stoic boy. Suddenly, Duo looked at Usagi and burst out laughing.

"You mean, her name means bunny in Japanese," he gasped through chuckles.

Usagi turned beet-red and clenched her hands into fists.

"So? What's wrong with that, you braided baka?" she snarled.

"Oh, nothing Miss Foo Foo. Why don't you just go hop through the forest and find some field mice? And, if you're going to insult me, you need something better than braided baka, I'm already immune to that."

"Why you…arg!"

Usagi lunged at Duo. He easily dodged her, jumped out of the booth, and ran out of her bopping distant.

"Nah! Can't catch me!" 

He stuck he tongue out at her and formed an L on his forehead with his pointer finger and thumb. Usagi lunged again. Thus, the 100-meter restaurant dash was started, to the annoyance of Heero, Haruka, Michiru, and a very confused Mamoru.


	5. The Date part 2

AN: Woohoo ****

AN: Woohoo! Another chapter! Well, it took me awhile, but it's here. Sorry if I offended anyone in the last chapter by making fun of Usagi's name, but I needed Duo to get her mad somehow and that was the only thing that popped into my small mind. Let's see. Oh, warning: I hate Rini/Chibi Usa. I'm sorry, but I do. So if you like her, beware. Also, I'm referring to her as Rini just because that name is so much more annoying and suits her well (sorry to anyone whose name is Rini). Disclaimers: I do not own GW or SM. I do now own South Park either or that scary cat from Trigun. I did own a plate of spaghetti, but I ate it. I don't promote violence of any kind and if you have not seen Endless Waltz, the main conflict of this chapter will not make any sense to you. Well, enjoy.

After ten minutes, Usagi was still chasing Duo around the restaurant. For once, they were lucky that the staff had mysteriously disappeared. Well, maybe lucky isn't the best word. If they were lucky, the manager would have shown up and thrown the pair out of the restaurant, ending the horrid date. Instead, with many jokes and jibs from Duo, the pair had managed to circle the restaurant at least a thousand times.

"Does he do this often?" Michiru asked worriedly.

"Hn," Heero replied, shrugging. "You get used to it."

They continued to watch the pair race around, until a blonde girl plopped down beside Heero.

"Wow, Michiru, Haruka, who's your friend? He's a total hottie," the blonde purred, batting her eyelashes and leaning in towards Heero.

Heero tried to scoot farther away from her, but was blocked by a brunette leaning over the back of the bench on his other side.

"Yeah, who is he? He looks a lot like my old boyfriend," the brunette replied, starry eyed.

Heero tried to crawl out from under the table, but two arms snaked around from behind to hug him around the chest. Raven hair spilled over his shoulder as the girl leaned over to seat to look at him.

"Oh yes, he's definitely a keeper. Don't tell me he's one of ours," she commented to Haruka and Michiru. "If you guys go straight, we'll be single forever."

"Guys," a quiet voice commented from the next booth, "you really should leave the poor man alone. I'm sure that Michiru and Haruka don't appreciate such an interruption…"

"It's ok Ami," Michiru replied softly. "Girls, this is Heero. Heero, may I introduce you to Minaka, Makoto, Rei, and Ami."

Michiru pointed to the blond, brunette, and raven-haired girls surrounding him and a shy blue haired girl peeking around the booth.

Heero nodded and said, what else, "Hn."

"Ooooo, the silent type. Me likes," Minaka murmured.

"By the way, where's Ri…"

"Hi guys!" a cheerful, high-pitched squeal said.

Heero managed see the person speaking through the tangle of arms around him. His eyes went blank when he saw the pink haired little girl hugging a teddy bear with a little puppy, er I mean, cat by her side. Swifter than you could say, " I, lazy death goddess, cry only for purple chocolate and luscious worship in drunken chant," Heero had his gun drawn and pointed at the little girl. The Sailor squad all shied away from the psychotic pilot.

"Oh, don't worry," Haruka began. "Duo says that he does this all the time and he never shoots…"

BANG.

The scouts all stared in shock as Rini fell to the floor with a little squeak. Usagi smashed into a wall when Duo stopped short after hearing the gunshot. He quickly checked all his pockets and his braid. Crossing his arms over his chest, Duo glared at Heero.

"Do you know how wrong it is to pick the pocket of a pickpocket, Yuy?"

After another moment of shocked silence, Rei finally regained enough sense to scream the first thing that came to her mind.

"OH MY GOD! You killed Rini!"

"You bastard!" Makoto finished.

The inner scouts circled around Heero, but fortunately for Heero, did not get too close due to the fact that he was still armed.

"Why did you shoot her?" Rei inquired.

"Hn."

"Eerrr, wrong answer. Now for try two."

"Omae o korosu."

"Wrong again. This is your last try."

"That stupid girl and her stupid dog keep coming back to haunt me. Why can't she just stay dead?"

By this time, Duo was at the table, just outside of the circle of girls. He leaned over and picked up the cute pinky-purple kitten that was sitting beside Rini.

"Um, Heero. Is this the puppy?" Duo pondered, holding the kitten up to Heero's face.

"Nyaoooo," the kitten cried sadly, it's eyes growing three times in size.

Heero just put his gun away and shrugged.

"My bad."

The girls were about to pounce on him, when a faint sigh wheezed behind them.

"Uh, what happened?" that same annoyingly high voice said.

Duo quickly restrained Heero as his eyes went into Zero System mode ™, while the girls gathered around Rini.

"Oh, you're alive. Thank the gods," the quartet babbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Oh no! My transformation crystal is broken! Now I can't transform into Sailor Mini-Moon!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Haruka muttered.

"Haruka, be nice. She did almost die," Michiru scolded.

Haruka opened her mouth to comment, but slapped it shut when she saw the glare Michiru was giving her. After a lot of worrying over Rini and finally realizing that Usagi had knocked herself unconscious and needed a doctor, Rei, Makoto, Minaka, and Ami left the restaurant carrying Rini and Usagi between the four of them. A few minutes later, Mamoru came out of the little Tuxedo Men's room, utterly confused.

"They took Usagi and Rini to the hospital," Michiru called to him.

Now, even more confused, Mamoru ran out of the restaurant to try and catch up with the girls. Duo and Heero sat back in their booth with Michiru and Haruka. Duo glanced at Mamoru's table and started grinning like a fool.

"Is he going to eat that? Because I'm still really hungry."

"Well, this has certainly been interesting so far," Haruka commented.

"It sure has been," Michiru agreed.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooo!"

"Ah crud," Duo muttered through a mouthful of spaghetti.


End file.
